


Study Buddies

by crumplelush



Series: three sentence meme [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: person A has a problem with a school subject so their parent(s) finds someone who can teach him after school which happens to be person B</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarith/gifts).



Billy’s always been good with words and is acing English like a pro, but his chemistry test marks leave a lot to be desired, so his parents tell him they’ll hire a tutor to get his grades up enough for him to be in with a shot at getting into his first choice college. He complains a lot, because he’s not stupid and doesn’t need a tutor thank you very much, and his grumbling lasts all the way up until he answers the door to this Teddy guy and finds out that his tutor is a walking wet dream in an Avengers t-shirt. Billy knows he has no chance with this guy though so he just keeps his head down and studies - so when his grades go back up and his parents decide the tutor is no longer needed Billy is surprised when Teddy shyly asks him out on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you'd like to chat or send me a prompt.


End file.
